


Asteroid Blues

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Simon Tam, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Sounding, Sub Malcolm Reynolds, but wbk, except for him bc he's so REPRESSED, mal continues to be repressed and horny, well sub-in-denial really but everyone knows what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: Simon finds Mal rooting around for something in the medical bay while everyone else is out on shore leave. What could he possibly want? Simon decides to find out.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951261
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Asteroid Blues

**Author's Note:**

> hi they're both so hot what the fuck !!! i'm so sorry to cowboy bebop for stealing the title,, it's apropos of nothing really except that they're on shore leave (presumably on an asteroid?) but it amuses me so that's good ig

Simon watches Mal fumble around the medical bay with a sardonic twist to his lips. 

If asked, he wouldn’t be able to deny a certain amount of schadenfreude at watching the ever-confident captain ( _over-_ confident, Simon is inclined to think, but what does his opinion matter on this ship) so ill-at-ease, but he has equipment to clean and stock to inspect, so the man has to go. 

“Captain?” he says dryly. “Is there anything I can help you with?” 

Mal starts and turns to look at Simon in the doorway. 

“Jesus,” he groans. “I thought you were out.” 

“Out?” Simon asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” Mal gestures. “Out, as in... on shore leave. With the entire rest of the crew. Why are you still here?” Simon notes the uncharacteristic flush in his cheeks with curiosity. 

“Why are _you_ still here?” he responds softly, prowling into the room. 

“It’s uh...” Mal clears his throat. “It’s my ship. I like it better in here.” 

“And it’s my medical bay,” retorts Simon. “So, either you tell me why you’re in here so I can do my job and help, or you get out and let me take inventory in peace.” 

“It’s nothing,” the captain says. “Not important; I can go.” 

Simon feels both his eyebrows rise into his hairline involuntarily. This is very out of character for the blustering, passionate man that the captain has shown himself to be, and more than anything, it piques Simon’s curiosity. 

He advances. “Your temperature appears to be quite high, captain. Is your concern of a medical nature?” 

“Nope,” Mal responds, shaking his head and seeming to recover some of his normal composure. “I’m good.” 

“Then why are you in here?” Simon presses. Mal opens his mouth, and Simon raises a hand to cut him off. “No, get in the chair. You clearly need _something_.” 

“Now hold on a second,” snaps Mal. “I’m still in charge here. Try to order me around one more time, and-” 

“Captain,” Simon sighs wearily. “We’ve had this conversation before, and we will have it again, and I will continue to win it like I always do. You brought me on to take care of the crew of this ship, and uncomfortable as the concept might make you: you are only human too. Ergo, you are part of the crew that I'm supposed to take care of. This is my job. Do I need to remind you how good I am at it?” 

Mal grunts. 

“Well?” Simon asks impatiently. 

Obviously, as a good doctor, he can tell by now that there’s nothing wrong with the man except for the fact that Mal is wildly, desperately horny. His heavy pants hide the erection that Simon knows must be there, but all the other signs are almost embarrassingly obvious. 

Not as embarrassing as how turned on this makes Simon himself feel, though. 

Ever since he booked passage on _Serenity_ that fateful day, his body has been profoundly attracted to the (very objectively handsome but unfortunately narcissistic and irritating) captain in a way that his mind absolutely rejects. River has found this amusing to no end, but fortunately she understood the need to keep them in Mal’s good graces and never ratted on him. But now he’s confident in the fact that he’s enough of a fixture on the ship for the crew to give Mal no end of grief if the captain ever happens to try to kick him out. 

And the ship is empty except for the two of them. 

_Oh, hell, what’s a little non-fatal medical malpractice on a man who’s a murderer and a thief at the very least?_

Mal grunts again. “You pompous son of a whore. _Fine_ , fine. Do whatever it is you need to do and then go out and have some fun and leave me alone. Else I’m kicking you off this ship.” 

“Of course, captain,” Simon says smoothly. “Now, if you could please sit down- yes, just like that, put your legs up... thank you. Very good.” 

The captain’s brown leather boots shine dully under their coating of dust as Simon leverages the light to point right down at him, laid out in the chair. He snaps on a pair of latex gloves with no small amount of pleasure and Mal’s adam's apple bobs nervously. 

Simon carefully hooks a thumb in the corner of the captain’s mouth. 

“Open, please,” he says calmly, nothing to indicate the immense bubble of glee filling him. Mal does so obediently, and a thrill of delight fills Simon, who runs his fingers over the man’s teeth meditatively. 

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong here,” he continues, and Mal shuts his mouth with a snap, barely letting Simon’s fingers escape. 

“Alright, that’s enough, I ain’t letting you play with me no more. You tell me what you’re trying to do and I let you leave without any consequences. You don't want to know the alternative.” 

“Captain, please,” Simon says chidingly. “Your temperature is still dangerously high. Surely there’s something I can do to relieve that?” 

“I’m fucking horny, Doctor Tam,” growls Mal. “Is that so much for your precious, pampered ass to comprehend?” He rolls his eyes. “Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to for a second. You probably don’t even wank. Too dirty and crass, I’m sure. Apologies for mentioning it, your highness.” 

Simon smiles tightly. “On the contrary, captain, I am very well acquainted with the feeling. Now let me ask again: what can I do to relieve you?” 

Mal grabs his wrist with one large leather-gloved hand and pushes him away. “That’s enough.” 

Simon slaps the hand away and forces the captain back down into his seat. “You were in here for a reason, Mal. We can either do this the easy way where you tell me what it was and I help you, or we can do this the hard way in which I tell Jayne’s bigoted ass that you were rooting around in my cabinets with a fierce erection and see how he takes it.” 

They stare at each other in the sterile light of the medical bay; Mal flushed and breathing heavy in his dusty leather and wool, Simon perfectly composed in his half suit and doctor’s gloves. 

Simon can feel an uncharacteristic grin spreading over his face and is powerless to stop it. 

“Look, captain,” he practically purrs. “I know that you enjoy wearing this whole brave emotionally-repressed veteran who doesn’t need anyone act, but it’s not going to get you any intimacy from anyone.” He hesitates, and then allows himself the little indulgence of twisting the knife. “Certainly not Inara.” 

Mal surges out of the seat. “You fucking p-” 

“I don’t threaten, captain,” Simon cuts across him smoothly. “I’m giving you a proposition. Sit down, please.” 

“I could have you thrown off _Serenity_.” 

“Sit. Down. Sir.” 

And shockingly, wonder of all wonders, Mal sits. Simon smiles. 

“Very good, sir. Now. What did you come here for?” 

Mal rubs his forehead, beaded with sweat, and sighs heavily. “Honest to god, doctor, this ain’t a conversation I ever thought I'd be having with you. Nor is it one I particularly want.” 

“Well, you’re here now, and I’m here too, offering you something else we both know you desperately want. If you didn’t know that, you wouldn’t have sat back down.” 

“You’re not Inara, Simon,” Mal says wryly. 

“I know,” responds Simon. “But I can give you something she never will. So. Are you going to tell me or not?” 

Mal flexes his hands and sighs again. “I’m trusting you to not laugh.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” 

Mal swallows hard. “I was looking for a probe.” 

Simon blinks, mouth dropping open slightly. “You... I’m sorry, what?” 

“A probe, _doctor_ ,” snaps Mal. “I know you’re a virgin, but even you gotta have some idea about what that’s for.” 

“Oh, I do,” Simon retorts, deciding that defending his sexual prowess would probably be better left for another time. “I just... never took you for one of the-” He coughs. “Well, it just doesn’t seem your style, captain. Inara...” 

“Pretty sure she’d be just fine with it,” Mal says wryly. “And I’d ask her too, I would. If she wasn’t so... well, you know her.” 

Simon coughs again, thinking of his one time in Inara’s shuttle. “Fair enough.” 

Mal raises an eyebrow at him. 

Simon regathers his composure quickly. “So... you like probing, do you? How come you don’t have something to do that for yourself?” 

“Lost it,” mumbles the captain. 

“Right,” Simon says. “And you thought you could just prance into _my_ med bay and take one of _my_ tools to stick down your cock?” 

“I don’t prance, pretty boy, and it’s my ship.” 

“Wow, you really want to have this argument _again_? My med bay, my rules, captain. As I’ve said an innumerable amount of times.” 

“Do you ever just shut the hell up? Even for one second?” 

Simon laughs, reaching out to grab Mal’s chin in his gloved hand. “Oh, you want me to fuck you so bad it’s embarrassing.” 

Mal shudders all over. “Get it done, doctor, or you’re missing your chance and we’re never talking about this again.” 

“Well, fortunately for you, sir, I actually do have the perfect thing for probing right here. Not that I’d ever let you use it unsupervised, of course.” 

“So, you’re a freakshow too, huh?” Mal laughs bitterly. 

“You’re about to find out,” says Simon, rolling up his sleeves and walking briskly over the cabinet that contains his toys and lube tucked away in the back. He returns to stand over the captain laid out in the doctor’s chair with a long sound in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other that he then places on the low table next to the chair with a definitive click. 

Mal shivers and closes his eyes, fresh beads of sweat breaking out at his temples. Simon smiles. 

“Don’t worry, captain; I know you think I’m some prissy virgin, but I do know what I'm doing.” 

Mal nods wordlessly and unbuttons his pants with a fumbling hand, eyes still closed. The image is so beautiful that Simon has to allow himself a moment to just savor it. His solitary, ruthless, _masculine_ captain, lying in Simon’s chair with his massive cock in one hand. It’s enough to make Simon salivate. 

He carefully bends down and touches the tip of his finger to the fat mushroom head of Mal’s cock, welling with pre-cum. He spreads it gently, latex whispering against pink skin, and Mal hisses, back arching. 

“Oh, you’ve needed this so badly,” says Simon with wonder, and Mal can only nod, jaw clenched. Simon lifts the finger slowly, hypnotized by the string of pre-cum that stretches up from the slit with it and glitters like crystal in the medical lighting. 

The string snaps and Simon blinks, straightening. He yanks his vest back into position with one hand and uses the other, already soiled, to give Mal’s cock a few brusque, business-like strokes, peeling the foreskin down carefully on the last one to leave it bunched around the sensitive underside of the head. 

Mal moans, a beautiful and luxurious sound, and finally opens his eyes. They look hazy and out-of-focus, and Simon idly wonders if the captain has done this since before the war. If he’s done this ever, even, letting another man touch him in this way. He shrugs internally and squirts a few good pumps of lube into his hands. The air smells of sweat and repressed desire, and it’s so viscerally pleasing to him that nothing else matters. 

He warms the lube in his palms. Mal looks up at him, opening his mouth to say something. It’s undoubtedly something that would ruin the mood, so Simon shakes his head. _After_. 

Mal nods, gloves creaking as he clenches his fists. 

“Relax, you just told me you like this,” Simon says dismissively. “And as one of the highest-quality surgeons in the galaxy, you can be sure I have very steady hands.” 

“Formerly,” rasps Mal. 

“What?” 

“You ain’t getting paid millions anymore, doctor,” the captain says. 

“I have a home now. I’ll let you decide which is better.” Simon slicks the sound up professionally. 

Mal laughs; a quiet, subdued noise. “Wouldn’t know what millions feels like.” 

Simon reaches down to rub lube over the hot, pulsing head of the captain’s cock. “Don’t worry about it, then,” he says, and Mal moans again. Simon takes extra care to push the viscous fluid into his slit with a steady thumb. Mal cries out at that, but his well-trained soldier’s body doesn’t jerk, and Simon continues spreading the lube carefully. 

“Too cold?” he asks. 

“Nope. Good,” Mal grunts. “Yeah, it’s good.” The huge length of his cock twitches under Simon’s fingers, and he presses down with his palm, feeling the heat radiate off it through the latex of his gloves. 

Another pass with the lube makes it nice and shiny under the lights, and Simon brings the hand holding the sound down towards Mal’s cock. 

A groan comes from somewhere deep within Mal as he sees it. Simon is suddenly tempted to ruffle the man’s hair, but considering that would probably end in his death, he reluctantly decides to withhold. At least for now. 

“Alright, tell me if you feel any pain or numbness,” he says conversationally. “When it enters, let me know if it’s too cold or-” 

“Stop talking like a goddamn inner system doctor,” Mal growls, a hint of his usual prickliness returning. 

Simon smiles and places the sound on Mal’s cockhead gently. “Yes, sir.” 

Mal hisses, digging his heels into the footrest, and Simon decides that there’s been enough teasing and procrastination. He reorients the metal rod like a calligraphy brush in his right hand, and pushes it down into the captain’s urethra, slowly but inexorably. 

Mal watches, hypnotized, as the sound pushes down past the plush lips of his slit, shining with lube. Simon breathes in shakily. It’s an even more beautiful image than before: Mal, now not only flushed but debauched, huge cock sticking up proudly out of his many protective layers of clothing as it is slowly pierced with Simon’s own tool. Mal gasps, chest heaving. 

“Breathe, captain,” Simon says coldly, and Mal whimpers. 

They both watch the sound go deeper, metal stiffening his urethra even more so than it already was. Mal gasps again. 

“Oh, beautiful.” Simon can’t help the words slipping out. “So beautiful, sir.” 

Mal clenches his jaw, but then Simon pushes the metal in to its fullest extent and the top of his slit swallows it up. Instead of a fiery retort, all Mal is able to manage is another whimper. Simon’s fingers ghost around his mushroom head teasingly. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” breathes Mal with reverence. 

Simon nods. “As I said, steady hands.” 

“God, kid, wh- what are you trying to do here?” Mal moans. “What are you trying to do to me?” 

Simon leans in, putting his lips to Mal’s ear so that he can feel his hot breath and the force of his desire. 

“Maybe I’ve simply always wanted to do this. It’s just chemistry, captain, it’s not _personal_. Like you said, I’m not Inara.” Mal squeezes his eyes shut again as if in pain, and Simon pulls back. “No, I’m not her, but I’ve got you right where you want to be anyway.” 

He gives Mal’s cock another stroke, foreskin bunching back up and sliding over the pink head with a whisper. The imprint of the metal rod can be seen through the skin on the underside of his cock, and Simon rubs that gently, watching the man jerk and moan. 

Mal lets out a loud cry and looks up at Simon with pleading eyes. Simon smiles distantly down at the man, taking in his sweat-soaked hair and bobbing adam’s apple with relish as he gives his cock a nice, tight squeeze. 

Mal screams, his whole body tensing up, and Simon is grateful that he’s never tried this on a day when everyone was still on the ship. The captain is _loud_. 

_Well, I guess that can only be expected when you’ve practically made a life’s study of repressing any real emotion except anger_ , he thinks with amusement. _This is probably quite good for him_. 

“Do you like that, captain?” he asks innocently. “Do you want me to do that again?” 

He does it again without waiting for a response. Mal yells, legs falling open and hanging lankily over the sides of the chair, and the feelings _that_ awakens in Simon will most definitely have to be explored some other time. 

_But right now is wonderful enough_ , he muses, watching the captain thrust into his gloved hand like a desperate whore. _No need to worry about the future just yet_. 

“Please, p- please...” Mal gasps, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Simon-” 

“What do you want? Use your words.” 

Mal whimpers. “About to cum.” 

“Already?” Simon asks with no small amount of disappointment. “But we just started.” He peels Mal’s foreskin back and rubs his fingers ruthlessly along the underside of the ridge. 

Mal screams again and nods frantically. “ _God_ , yes. _Yes_!” 

“Oh well,” sighs Simon. “If you absolutely must.” 

Mal moans, and Simon pushes down on the sound again as it starts to slide out of his cock. The captain actually _sobs_ at that, and in a second, he’s coming all over Simon’s hand and his own pants in huge, wet spurts, chest heaving as he gasps for breath. 

Simon can’t hold back a groan at the sight. Malcolm Reynolds, writhing under his hands and coming like a pornstar with massively dramatic moans and cries. It’s finally too much for even his self-control, so as the sound starts to slip out of the captain’s rapidly softening cock, Simon unzips his own pants. 

“Open up, captain.” 

Before Mal can protest, he finds Simon’s own reasonably large cock being slapped against his lips, and his hazy, post-orgasm mind obeys the order before he can really process what it means. 

Simon thrusts in mercilessly, groaning at the wet tightness. Mal chokes when he bottoms out, and it’s beautiful music to Simon’s ears. He brings his other hand up from the captain’s cock and threads it through his hair to push him down further, not caring about all the cum and lube he’s smearing in there as he does so. 

Mal moans but doesn’t pull away, and after a few violent thrusts, Simon is coming too. Silently, of course, but deep down Mal’s throat in a constant stream. 

Mal gags and coughs, cum dribbling down his chin when Simon pulls back. 

“That was... bracing,” Simon says mildly, snapping off his gloves. 

“Oh, _fuck you_ ,” moans Mal hoarsely. “Oh, god, what was I thinking.” He wipes the back of his forearm across his mouth, swiping up the cum. “You’re gonna be unbearable now.” 

“I wasn’t before?” asks Simon, tucking his cock neatly back into his pants and zipping them up again. “Ah, well. I tried, of course.” 

Mal groans and slumps back in the chair. “Oh god...” 

Simon places the lube back in the cupboard and the sound in the sterilizer. “Well, thank you, captain, that was enjoyable.” Mal grunts. Simon smiles toothily at him. “I think I’m going to go out and have some fun now. Do you want to come with me?” 

“Once again: Fuck. You,” Mal breathes with feeling. 

“Oh, I don’t think so. We both know now how that’s going to go.” 

Mal lurches weakly out of the chair. “You little shit-” 

“Good day, captain,” Simon cuts across him. “Have fun prowling gloomily around the ship, or whatever it is you do.” 

“This isn’t over, you whore.” 

“Oh, no, I would certainly hope not. See you tonight.” 

“Doctor Tam-” 

“Later, Mal!” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! pls PLS leave a comment or at least a kudos if u did,, this is just the beginning of kinktober and i need to stay Motivated


End file.
